


Cause I'm Feeling Sore and Sick

by hanorganaas



Series: Colliding Worlds [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Tudors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the moment he was shot by that bastard Kolya to now as he hacked out his insides, Rodney had been his rock." For HC_Bingo using the "Nasuea" Square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'm Feeling Sore and Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am going to the fiery depths of hell for putting this couple together but I could not resist. Anyway just to briefly fill you in so no one is confused, in this series will eventually combine the fandoms of SGA and The Tudors (Main Fandoms in the Crossover), and eventually Torchwood, Criminal Minds, Doctor Who and Hawaii Five-0. This story takes place at the end of the first story (currently in progress) Where Sir Thomas More accidentally travels to Atlantis and how it affects the first three years Of the Atlantis expedition differently.
> 
> One other important note, in this series John Sheppard is a descendant of Thomas More through his second daughter Elizabeth More Daunce.

Rodney woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of someone hacking their guts out into the toilet. 

"Tom," he groaned turning his head to the side.

His eyes widened at the empty spot on bed.  He quickly got of bed and stretched. And not even bothering to put on a pair of boxers to cover his nude body he made his into the bathroom. 

Thomas, also nude, was sitting on the floor by the toilet. His left arm, bandaged on both the shoulder from a bullet wound two days before and his forearm from his final standoff with Kolya, was draped over the edge of the bowl. His right arm rested at his side. His body  shook violently as he breathed heavily, most likely from the shock.

Rodney quickly sprinted over to the other man and quickly assumed position of kneeling at his side and gently rubbing his back. His hand touched his and began rubbing reassuring circles in the soft skin. He didn't flinch this time at this gesture of affection as he did before fearing what god would do to him. He was used to it. Rodney could tell by the tight grip on his hand.

"Did I wake you?" Thomas whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter," Rodney said continuing to rub his back, "Oxycodin ain't agree with you huh?"

"No, no, it's not the pills...."

Thomas lifted his head and looked into Rodney's eyes. The physicist could already see that pained look in his dark eyes he saw hours ago. The same look that appeared when the uncertainty of John's fate, such a presence in their lives washed over the city like a dark blanket. It was over now, but still emotionally they had to heal from the scars the received from what they all saw on that screen.

But for Thomas, it hit him harder because it was more personal. He saw the only link he had to his family left behind as he accidentally traveled from his home in Tudor England to now, suffer such agony before his eyes. And the man behind it all never made him forget it by reminding him through taunts that he saved him.

"Still blaming yourself? Look at you, your self blame is now making you sick."

"I no longer blame myself. It's that spawn of the devil's fault. It's just that...the look in John's eyes......I can still hear him screaming..."

Just reminding himself of the incident sent bile creeping up Thomas's throat. John's incoherent screams rang in his ears. Thomas could not decipher what his relative was saying behind that thick white cloth, but he remembered one statement he could understand was just:

"MAKE IT STOP!"

At that point he could no longer hold it in. He leaned forward over the toilet as he vomited violently once again. He was always so terrified when this happened since it was usually such a violent bodily function. But this time he wasn't as afraid.

He had Rodney sitting beside him. Gently rubbing his back as he said such words of comfort. He used to be a man who pushed people away when something went wrong, even Katherine and his own children. But things seemed to change when he met Rodney. And these past two days were the ultimate proof.

From the moment he was shot by that bastard Kolya to now as he hacked out his insides, Rodney had been his rock. He told him to be strong and not to blame himself. He held his hand tightly each time Kolya broadcasted his message of terror. And just for moment made him forget what was happening as they made love for the first time.

And that to him made him feel the most loved as he ever did before.

Thomas spit out the last bit of vomit and sat up. He wiped his face with his forearm and looked into Rodney's blue eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Thomas responded.

Rodney just went to open his mouth to respond, but Thomas responded by leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips.

"I see you are no longer letting religion be a restraint."

Thomas smiled.

"Maybe I am starting to realize God brought you into my life for a reason."

 

  


End file.
